1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for cooling a plurality of heat generating portions, and an endoscope light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-215435, some endoscope light source apparatuses are known which are provided with a plurality of solid light emitting devices such as LEDs and laser diodes.
Since solid light emitting devices generate heat when driven, it is necessary to provide a cooling device for cooling the solid light emitting devices when the solid light emitting devices are used as a light source for an endoscope light source apparatus. As the cooling device for cooling the solid light emitting devices, a configuration is conceivable in which, for example, a heat radiating portion which is a heat sink is arranged in a flow channel through which air as a coolant flows, and heat generated by the solid light emitting devices is transferred to the heat radiating portion by a heat transferring portion which is, for example, a heat pipe.